Laços Eternos
by By Mandora
Summary: Continuação da fic Razão para viver: Um novo inimigo surge para infernizar a vida de todos. Novos sentimentos também surgem entre o monge e a exterminadora, mas ela acaba sendo engolida pelo nada... Será que Sango poderá ser salva?
1. Feliz Aniversário

Disclaimer:  
  
Esta fanfic é baseada na obra: Inu-Yasha. Todos os direitos e personagens citados nesta fanfic com base na história original são de propriedade da autora Rumiko Takahashi, a exceção dos personagens que eu mesma criei.  
  
=================================================  
  
Esta fanfic é a continuação de Razão para Viver.  
  
=================================================  
  
Legenda:  
  
" " = Pensamentos dos personagens  
  
( ) = Alguma ação dos personagens durante a fala  
  
***** = Passagem de tempo de um acontecimento para o outro  
  
=================================================  
  
* FlashBack de Razão para Viver *  
  
(...)  
  
Kagome: Kikyou, do que é que você está falando? Eu queria que fosse diferente... (Tinha lágrimas nos olhos). Mas o Inu-Yasha te ama...  
  
Kikyou: Eu sei... Eu também o amava... Porque ele era a única chance que eu tinha de me libertar daquela obrigação... Você realmente acha que eu ficaria com um fedelho como ele para sempre?  
  
Aquelas palavras foram como facadas no coração de Inu-Yasha. "Não... Não pode ser... Antes ela tivesse me matado ao invés de me lacrar com aquela flecha...". Miroku tentou confortá-lo colocando a mão em seu ombro, mas sabia que nada que dissesse poderia aliviar sua dor. Inu-Yasha tinha lágrimas nos olhos, seu corpo todo tremia.  
  
(...)  
  
"É o fim..." Pensou Inu-Yasha. Sua mente mergulhou num escuro vazio, se sentia só e com frio. Então, do nada a sua frente, surgiu uma luz brilhante. Uma luz que emitia um calor que ele nunca havia sentido, que aquecia o seu coração. "Mas quem é?..." O brilho tomou a forma de um rosto sorridente que estendeu uma mão para ele. "Esse rosto... é... Kagome... Kagome!". Reunindo as últimas forças que ainda tinha seguiu em direção àquele rosto. Acordou com Kagome diante de si, segurando o braço de Kikyou, impedindo-a de queimá-lo até a morte.  
  
Kikyou: Como você pode ainda estar se mexendo?  
  
Kagome: Eu quero... a minha... alma... de volta!  
  
O corpo de Kikyou começou a pulsar fortemente.  
  
Kikyou: NNÃÃÃOOO!!!  
  
(...)  
  
Inu-Yasha: Minha querida, Kikyou... Você já está morta... Eu... eu sinto muito... (Ergueu a Tessaiga). Adeus!  
  
(...)  
  
Sentou-se sobre os joelhos, de cabeça baixa. Kagome levantou-se e foi até ele, mas antes que ela o tocasse, ele se levantou e saiu andando. Não queria que ela visse suas lágrimas.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Me deixe em paz, Kagome... Eu quero ficar sozinho... (Continuou caminhando).  
  
(...)  
  
Enquanto corria pela floresta, Kagome só tinha um pensamento. "Não me deixe, Inu-Yasha! Não me deixe!".  
  
(...)  
  
Kagome: Apesar de estar bem fisicamente, sinto falta de uma coisa muito importante...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Do quê?  
  
Kagome: De você...  
  
"Eu também senti sua falta...". Pensou Inu-Yasha, mas não conseguia dizer.  
  
(...)  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você me deixaria ir embora... (Aproximou-se e segurou uma mecha do cabelo de Kagome). Mesmo que eu te pedisse?...  
  
Lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Kagome e ela mal conseguia falar.  
  
Kagome: Eu não quero que você vá embora...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Enxugando as lágrimas do rosto de Kagome). Eu não irei... Não irei mais... Porque agora eu encontrei uma razão para ficar...  
  
(...)  
  
Inu-Yasha: O que tem na semana que vem?  
  
Kagome: (Sorriu). É o nosso aniversário.  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Surpreso). Ah? O quê? Que história é essa de aniversário?  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, você se esqueceu? Daqui a seis dias vai fazer um ano que a gente se conheceu. Eu não podia me esquecer, afinal é data do meu aniversário...  
  
(...)  
  
Kagome: É. Foi nesse dia que eu quebrei o lacre que te prendia, se lembra? É como se você tivesse nascido de novo.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Até que nesse ponto você tem razão...  
  
Kagome: Então está decidido. Nós fazemos aniversário no mesmo dia.  
  
(...)  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você é a razão que eu tenho para continuar a viver, Kagome...  
  
Kagome passou a mão por sua nuca e sussurrou:  
  
Kagome: Eu te amo, Inu-Yasha...  
  
"Me ama?..." Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e seu corpo tremia. Apoiou seu rosto no ombro de Kagome sussurrando:  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eu... também... Kagome...  
  
(...)  
  
* Fim do FlasBack *  
  
=================================================  
  
Capítulo 1 - Feliz Aniversário  
  
Uma língua de sogra assustou Inu-Yasha, que ficou emburrado. Já havia se passado uma semana e o aniversário de Kagome e de Inu-Yasha chegou. Ela pediu que comemorassem em sua casa, assim ela poderia estar com sua família nesse dia tão especial. Na casa de Kagome haviam apenas alguns amigos do colégio, alguns parentes próximos e, é claro, seus amigos da Era Feudal: Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kaede. Kagome tentava convencer suas amigas de que seus amigos do passado eram artistas.  
  
Ayumi: Teatro?  
  
Kagome: É, é sim... Eles vieram direto do teatro, sabe, é uma peça sobre a época feudal...  
  
Erri: Hei, Kagome, as orelhas daquele garoto não são de verdade, não é?  
  
Kagome: Hã, o Inu-Yasha? Mas é claro que não, Erri! Que bobagem! (Deu um sorriso falso). "Que saco!".  
  
Erri: Eles podiam ter trocado de roupa pelo menos...  
  
Kagome: É que eles vão ter que voltar para o teatro sabe, tem muito ensaio... Só vieram porque o Inu-Yasha faz aniversário no mesmo dia que eu... "Alguém me tira daqui!".  
  
Yuka: Isso é tão romântico, Kagome! Vocês são namorados?  
  
Kagome: Ah? Bem... nós... "Isso está ficando muito complicado...".  
  
Ayumi: Não diga besteiras, Yuka! A Kagome é namorada do Houjou!  
  
Kagome: (Colocando a mão sobre a boca de sua 'amiga', pois não queria Inu-Yasha escutasse). Você ficou maluca? Eu não estou namorando o Houjou!  
  
Yuka: Então está namorando o Inu-Yasha?  
  
Kagome: (Suspirou). Vocês são impossíveis...  
  
Ayumi: Olha, se não estiver, é melhor tomar cuidado... Ele é um gatinho... (Corou).  
  
Kagome: "Cachorrinho...". Ayumi! Deixa de ser assanhada!  
  
Erri: Qual o problema Kagome? Ele é ou não é seu namorado?  
  
Miroku: Com licença, senhoritas...  
  
Kagome: "Graças a Deus!".  
  
As amigas de Kagome ficaram encantadas com os modos do monge e esqueceram de Inu-Yasha rapidamente. Kagome os apresentou e saiu de fininho, já estava cansada daquele interrogatório. Ficou observando Inu-Yasha, sentado diante do bolo, parecia bem deslocado. Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele, com aquele olhar meigo.  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Sem graça). O que foi, Kagome? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?  
  
Kagome: (Sorriu). Nada... Só que você parece meio... deslocado... Qual é o problema, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Olhou para o bolo. Nele estava escrito: 'Kagome e Inu-Yasha'. Como velas, dois bonequinhos, uma garota e um garoto). Esse bolo está me deixando sem graça... (Assustou-se quando a mãe de Kagome apareceu por trás e abraçou a ambos).  
  
Mãe: Inu-Yasha! Não é mesmo ótimo você e Kagome fazerem aniversário no mesmo dia? Espero que esteja gostando da festa!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Estou sim, senhora Higurashi... mas... o bolo...  
  
Mãe: Fui eu quem fez e decorou! Não está lindo?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Recolheu-se). É... está...  
  
Mãe: Kagome, minha filha, está na hora de cantar os parabéns...  
  
Kagome: É mesmo!  
  
A mãe de Kagome apagou as luzes e acendeu as velas. Depois dos parabéns, Kagome e Inu-Yasha assopraram as velas ao mesmo tempo. Ao acenderem as luzes, Sango percebeu que Miroku tinha uma marca de mão vermelha em seu rosto. Ela o olhou com uma grande desconfiança.  
  
Miroku: (Se fez de desentendido). Ehh... O que foi, Sango?  
  
Sango: (Virou o rosto esnobando). Humph! Não quero nem saber...  
  
*****  
  
Já era tarde da noite. Todos haviam ido embora. Inclusive os amigos da era feudal. Inu-Yasha ficou a pedido de Kagome. Ambos estavam no quarto da 'menina', deitados sobre sua cama. Ele estava sem camisa, olhando para o teto, com sua mão esquerda por debaixo da nuca. Com o outro braço, envolvia Kagome suavemente. Ela repousava a cabeça em seu ombro e o braço direito sobre o peito dele. Também abraçava as pernas dele com a sua perna direita. Gostava de dormir abraçada ao seu amado e, assim fazia desde aquela noite especial, uma semana antes, em que se beijaram pela primeira vez. Kikyou estava morta e ele era só dela. Mas ainda tinha uma coisa incomodando-a.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Qual é problema, Kagome? Você está sem sono?  
  
Kagome: Não é nada, mas você também não dormiu ainda...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você sabe que eu não sou de dormir muito...  
  
Kagome: Eu sei... (Levantou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo sobre o peito dele, encarando-o). Inu-Yasha, eu queria...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Contar para a sua mãe, não é?  
  
Kagome: É...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você tem certeza?  
  
Kagome: Como assim?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eu acho que, de uma certa forma, ela até já sabe... Mas, a partir do momento que você der esta certeza a ela... Eu não sei... Eu não gostaria que uma filha minha namorasse um tipo como eu...  
  
Kagome: (Sorriu). Você se preocupa demais... Minha mãe sempre me disse que eu fazia as escolhas certas...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Se espreguiçou e colocou as duas mãos sob a nuca). Puxa! Então ela vai ter uma grande decepção quando você contar a ela amanhã... (Sorriu).  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! (Abraçou o pescoço dele). Obrigada!  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Meio desconcertado). Será que eu posso respirar agora?  
  
Kagome: Desculpe... (Se manteve por cima do peito dele enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e ele os dela). Eu te amo...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eu também te amo...  
  
Beijaram-se docemente e depois adormeceram.  
  
*****  
  
Mãe: E então minha filha? O que queria nos contar?  
  
Estavam todos reunidos na sala e Kagome engasgou um pouco na hora de dizer o que queria. Inu-Yasha, que estava sentado no chão na sua 'posição de lótus', explicou tudo com a sua 'delicadeza' costumeira.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ora, Kagome! Diz logo que nós estamos namorando!  
  
Kagome: (Sentiu seu rosto queimar). "Ai, meu Deus! Que vergonha!".  
  
Mãe: (Sorriu). Vocês estão falando sério?  
  
Kagome: Sim...  
  
Mãe: (Levantou-se e abraçou a filha). Que vocês sejam muito felizes, minha filha...  
  
Kagome: Mamãe...  
  
Avô: Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo! (Olhou de rabo de olho para Inu-Yasha). Veja lá como vai se comportar, viu?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Desconcertado). Sim, senhor!  
  
Souta: Eba! Agora você vai ser o meu tio-cachorro!  
  
Inu-Yasha: (De braços cruzados com uma veiazinha saltando na testa). "Pirralho!".  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	2. Medos E Mentiras ¤ Hentai ¤

Capítulo 2 - Medos E Mentiras (Hentai)  
  
Shippou olhava tristemente para dentro do poço 'Come-ossos'. Virou-se para Sango e Miroku e sentou-se sobre a beirada do poço.  
  
Shippou: Por que eles estão demorando tanto?  
  
Miroku: Você tem razão, Shippou... Já faz dois dias.  
  
Sango: Será que eles estão com problemas, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Eu não sei, Sango. Mas sem Inu-Yasha ou os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas não podemos ir lá para saber. Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar.  
  
Shippou: (Bocejando). Uahh! Esperar é tão chato...  
  
*****  
  
Os dias foram passando e logo Inu-Yasha se transformaria em humano. Kagome sempre inventava alguma desculpa para não voltar, o que já estava deixando Inu-Yasha irritado.  
  
Kagome corria pelas ruas, tentando rapidamente chegar em casa. Percebeu que, no horizonte, o sol já começava a se por, exibindo sua luminosidade alaranjada. "Inu-Yasha vai ficar uma fera se eu chegar depois que ele se transformar! Droga de prova surpresa! Fiquei estudando tanto na biblioteca que perdi a noção da hora!".   
  
Finalmente chegou em casa e, ao passar pela Árvore Sagrada, teve um pressentimento. Parou e olhou para a árvore. Lá estava o hanyou, em pé, encostado na árvore, de braços cruzados, olhando para o chão. Quando percebeu sua presença, ele levantou o olhar e a encarou. Seu olhar era triste e Kagome ficou com o coração apertado. "Será que ele já percebeu?". Correu e o abraçou, mas ele não retribuiu o abraço.  
  
Kagome: (Agarrada a ele). Inu-Yasha... o que foi?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você mentiu para mim...  
  
Kagome: (Afastou-se, com o olhar baixo). Eu sinto muito...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Virou o rosto) Nós mal começamos e você já mente para mim...  
  
Kagome: Como você descobriu?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sua amiga Yuka sabe, aquela que você disse que estava muito doente. Ela veio hoje aqui entregar o livro que você esqueceu na aula. (Tirou o livro de dentro de seu quimono, o segurou por um momento e depois o soltou no chão). Ela parecia muito bem para quem estava à beira da morte... (Tinha um tom cínico).  
  
Kagome sentou-se no chão e pegou o livro. Não conseguia levantar o rosto e encará-lo, porque para isso, ela teria que dizer porque mentiu.  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Começou a se afastar). Não sei porque você insistiu tanto para contar a sua mãe, quando você não confia em mim o suficiente...  
  
Kagome: Eu confio em você...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Parou de costas para ela). Então por que mentiu para mim? (Escutou os soluços dela e virou-se). Eu só queria entender, Kagome... Não estou zangado com você...  
  
Kagome: (Cobriu a boca com uma das mãos, tentando conter o choro). Mas eu estou...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Voltou e a abraçou, tentando confortá-la. Recostou-se na Árvore Sagrada e a aninhou em seu colo). Você tem feito de tudo para nos manter aqui, inclusive mentir para mim... Por que você não quer voltar, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Porque eu tenho medo... medo de ter perder...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você não vai me perder... E você já parou para pensar no que pode acontecer se Naraku conseguir reunir a Jóia de Quatro Almas? Kagome, esse mundo no qual você diz se sentir tão segura vai desaparecer. Ou você acha que o futuro seria do jeito que você conhece se nós deixássemos o passado como está? E quanto aos outros? E o Miroku?  
  
Kagome: Eu sei, Inu-Yasha... Está certo... Nós vamos voltar. (Afastou o rosto do peito dele e o encarou). Posso pedir uma coisa?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Sorriu). Pode.  
  
Kagome: Podemos ficar esta noite aqui? Só mais esta noite... (Abraçou-o fortemente, enquanto a primeira estrela no céu surgia).  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Retribuiu o abraço). Está bem, Kagome... (O ritmo das batidas de seu coração mudou).  
  
Eram observados pela mãe e pelo avô de Kagome.  
  
Avô: Olha só que pouca vergonha! Se eles ficam assim aqui em casa, imagine o que não fazem lá na outra era!  
  
Mãe: Vovô! Sua neta é muito ajuizada. Ela jamais faria um ato impensado...  
  
Avô: (Balançando a cabeça). Filha... Você é compreensiva demais... (Entraram em casa).  
  
Kagome pôde sentir o coração dele reduzir seu ritmo um pouco. Observou atentamente uma mecha de seus cabelos mudar de cor lentamente, do branco até o preto total. Levantou o olhar. Ele era humano. Humano até o amanhecer. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, depois resolveram entrar. Inu-Yasha é recebido pelo avô de Kagome com uma vassoura na cabeça.  
  
Avô: Seu desavergonhado! Abusando da minha inocente netinha! (Mais uma vassourada).  
  
Kagome: Vovô! Pára com isso! (Ficou segurando a vassoura).  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Com a mão na cabeça). Esse velho ficou maluco! Eu não fiz nada!  
  
Mãe: (Se metendo entre o pai e Kagome, que tentava segurar a vassoura). Calma vovô! Kagome leva Inu-Yasha lá para cima!  
  
Kagome saiu arrastando Inu-Yasha escadas acima e, ao entrar, trancou a porta.  
  
Avô: Mas isso é um absurdo! Você não pode deixar eles dormirem no mesmo quarto!  
  
Mãe: Mas eles sempre dormiram! O senhor quer se acalmar!  
  
Avô: Que ingenuidade! E ainda por cima, ele fica mudando de forma!  
  
Mãe: Eu não sei não, vovô... Eu gosto mais dele com aquelas orelhinhas fofas... (Sorriu).  
  
Avô: Ahh... (Levou a mão ao rosto). Eu desisto!  
  
*****  
  
Inu-Yasha sentou-se na cama de Kagome, passando a mão no topo da cabeça, enquanto ela abria o estojo de primeiros socorros. Ela pegou uma bandagem, encharcou com um pouco de mercúrio e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
  
Kagome: Deixa eu ver a sua cabeça.  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Se afastando e cobrindo o nariz). O que é essa coisa fedorenta, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, é só um pouco de mercúrio...  
  
Inu-Yasha: E isso vai arder?  
  
Kagome: Se tiver algum corte, arde um pouco, mas evita que inflame e...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eu nunca precisei dessas coisas. Pode guardar isso!  
  
Kagome: Que bobagem, Inu-Yasha! Isso vai doer menos que a vassourada do vovô.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Pelo menos a vassourada não fede! (Cruzou os braços).  
  
Kagome: (Começou a ficar irritada). Deixa de criancice, Inu-Yasha! (Partiu para cima dele, tentando colocar a bandagem na cabeça, mas os dois acabaram caindo no chão). Já chega! Se você quer ficar com a cabeça assim, então fique! Eu vou tomar um banho! (Levantou-se, pegou umas peças de roupa no armário e saiu, batendo a porta).  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Assustado num canto). Nossa! Quando ela fica brava, sai de baixo...  
  
Kagome desceu as escadas a passos pesados e sua mãe logo percebeu que ela estava furiosa. O avô ia fazer um comentário, mas desistiu quando ela o encarou.  
  
Kagome: O que foi, vovô? Por que o senhor ainda está com essa vassoura?  
  
Avô: Nada não, Kagome... (Escondeu a vassoura atrás de si). Algum problema?  
  
Kagome: Está tudo ótimo! Vou tomar um banho, porque eu fiquei na rua o dia todo e estou louca para tirar essa roupa!  
  
Mãe: Antes de você entrar para o chuveiro, posso falar com você, minha filha?  
  
Kagome: Claro... (Seguiu a mãe até o lado de fora. Ambas caminharam até a Árvore Sagrada. Então a mãe de Kagome parou e ficou admirando a Árvore). Mamãe, o que foi?  
  
Mãe: Inu-Yasha mudou um pouco, não foi?  
  
Kagome: Ah, isso sempre acontece na primeira noite de lua nova...  
  
Mãe: Não era dessa mudança que eu estava falando Kagome... Sabe, eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que vi o Inu-Yasha... Ele entrou dentro de casa e saiu arrastando você para aquele poço.  
  
Kagome: É, ele não tinha um pingo de educação. Até que ele melhorou um pouco... Mas continua tão cabeça dura!  
  
Mãe: Kagome, minha mãe costumava dizer que quando um não quer, dois não brigam...  
  
Kagome: (Começou a entender a mensagem que sua mãe queria passar). É que às vezes nós brigamos tanto... Não sei como esta história vai acabar...  
  
Inu-Yasha estava entediado dentro do quarto. "Ela ficou muito brava comigo...". Foi até a janela, e viu Kagome e sua mãe lá fora. A mãe puxou a filha um pouco mais para perto de si e envolveu a cintura da filha com uma das mãos.  
  
Mãe: Eu também tinha muitas dúvidas em relação ao seu pai, minha filha. Nós brigávamos muito, talvez até mais do que você e Inu-Yasha. Tanto que eu cheguei a pensar em desistir dele... E apesar de brigarmos tanto, eu disse sim quando ele me pediu em casamento. Jamais me arrependi disso. Kagome, eu aprendi que o que realmente importa não é o quanto se briga, e sim, o quanto se ama... Brigar é mais fácil porque acaba mascarando o que realmente sente. Com o tempo você vai perceber, assim como ele, que esse medo de demonstrar o que sentem é bobagem e, então, as brigas vão acabar...  
  
Kagome: (Abraçou sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos). Obrigada, mamãe...  
  
Depois de um tempo abraçadas, as duas entraram. Kagome viu Inu-Yasha na janela. Ele ficou sem graça. "Pronto! Agora sim ela vai ficar zangada!". Ela sorriu e acenou para ele. Ele não pôde fazer outra coisa se não acenar também. "O que deu nela?".  
  
Mãe: (Batendo na porta do banheiro). Kagome! Eu, vovô e Souta vamos visitar sua tia no centro. Prometi que ia ajudar com os arranjos para o casamento de sua prima Michiro. Tem certeza de que não quer vir?  
  
Kagome: (De dentro da relaxante banheira). Não posso mãe, tenho que estudar.  
  
Mãe: Então está certo. Tem uma torta no forno, caso você e Inu-Yasha tenham fome. Até mais tarde!  
  
Kagome: Até mais tarde! (Afundou um pouco mais na água quente). "Isso é tão bom... Só de pensar que vou ter que voltar a tomar banho frio novamente fico toda arrepiada. Mas Inu-Yasha tem razão. O que vai acontecer com todos se Naraku por as mãos na Jóia de Quatro Almas? Maldito Naraku!" (Depois de uns quinze minutos, levantou-se da banheira e se enrolou na toalha. Diante do espelho começou a escovar o cabelo). "Agora não é hora de ser egoísta, Kagome..." (Escutou trovões). Vai chover... Espero que a mamãe, o vovô e Souta estejam bem... (Vestiu uma camisola rosa de algodão e saiu do banheiro. Olhou para a porta de seu quarto). "Vou fazer uma surpresa para ele com um pedaço de torta..." (Sorriu para si mesma. Caminhou até a cozinha, acendeu a luz e abriu a porta do forno). Que cheiro bom! É de maça! Acho que vou fazer um pouco de chá para acompanhar...  
  
Ela colocou a torta sobre a pia para que esfriasse um pouco. Lá fora a chuva caía torrencialmente. "A Michiro não mora muito longe daqui... Acho que vou ligar para saber se chegaram bem..." Colocou água para ferver e foi para a sala ligar para a casa de sua tia. Todos chegaram bem, mas como a chuva havia apertado, as ruas acabaram alagando. Teriam que ficar na casa da tia de Kagome aquela noite. Escutou a água começar a ferver. Despediu-se no telefone e foi terminar de fazer o chá. Desligou o fogo da água e quando foi colocá-la nas xícaras a luz acabou.  
  
Kagome: Que ótimo! Vou ter procurar uma lanterna! (Olhou pela janela e percebeu que toda a área estava às escuras). Nossa, acho que foi um black-out geral! Agora onde está aquela droga de lanterna? (Começou a apalpar pelos armários até encontrar o que queria. Ao ligar a lanterna, tomou um susto porque Inu-Yasha estava parado diante da porta). Inu-Yasha! (Deixou a lanterna cair). Que susto!  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Pegou a lanterna do chão). Desculpe, mas quando ficou tudo escuro vim ver se você estava bem. (Começou a examinar a lanterna). Que coisa é essa?  
  
Kagome: É uma lanterna. Serve para ver as coisas no escuro. Você está com fome? Tem uma torta de maça, estava fazendo um chá para nós comermos...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Deixa eu ajudar você...  
  
Depois da mesa arrumada, Kagome colocou uma vela no centro e ambos começaram a comer. Os ventos do temporal começavam a aumentar.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Onde está todo mundo?  
  
Kagome: Foram ajudar minha tia com os arranjos para o casamento da minha prima. Só que as águas tomaram conta das ruas e vão ter que esperar até de manhã para poder voltar...  
  
Nesse momento, um galho atravessou a vidraça e por pouco não acertou Kagome. Os ventos começaram a jogar a água da chuva para dentro da cozinha. Inu-Yasha pegou a mesa e cobriu a janela com ela.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Seria bom se pudéssemos prender isso aqui!  
  
Kagome: Espera um minuto! (Pegou a lanterna e encontrou no armário embaixo da pia o queria: pregos e um martelo). Minha mãe sempre guarda umas ferramentas aqui para fazer algum conserto de emergência...  
  
Depois de prenderem a mesa na janela, subiram para o quarto de Kagome para se trocar, estavam ensopados. As luzes começaram a piscar e logo voltaram.  
  
Parte Hentai  
  
Kagome: Bom, pelo menos já temos luz... Toma. (Entregou uma toalha para Inu-Yasha e com outra começou a enxugar os cabelos e o rosto. Ele ficou parado, com cara de bobo, olhando para ela. A chuva havia molhado sua camisola, que estava colada ao seu corpo, revelando suas curvas.) Inu-Yasha, o que foi?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Corou e desviou o olhar). Nada... É melhor trocar essa roupa molhada, senão pode se resfriar...  
  
Kagome: Tem razão, eu volto já. (Saiu do quarto, o que o fez suspirar um pouco. Quando ela voltou, trazia nas mãos uma roupa masculina de sacerdote, como a do avô dela, mas era um pouco menor). Veste isso, você também não pode ficar com essa roupa molhada.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Que roupas são essas, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Eram do meu pai, minha mãe guardou algumas coisas dele...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Deu um pulo para trás). Será que ela não ficar zangada se eu usar?  
  
Kagome: Não se preocupe com isso, Inu-Yasha... Além do mais, é uma emergência.  
  
Inu-Yasha foi trocar-se no banheiro. Kagome, com a tolha no colo, sentou-se na cadeira de sua mesinha e ficou olhando o livro. "Eu fui uma idiota em achar que podia enganá-lo desse jeito...". Ao voltar, Inu-Yasha escutou-a sem querer.  
  
Kagome: Nunca mais vou mentir para você...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Fechou a porta atrás de si). Eu sei que não...  
  
Kagome virou-se e o olhou parado na porta. Estava com a calça preta de sacerdote, mas sem a camisa, que segurava com uma das mãos. Na outra mão estava seu quimono vermelho de pele de rato de fogo. Ela levantou-se, largou a toalha, foi até ele e o abraçou. Ele largou as roupas no chão para abraçá-la também.  
  
O abraço veio seguido por um beijo suave. Após o beijo, afastaram seus lábios, só um pouco, se olharam e depois se beijaram mais apaixonadamente. Logo, o beijo e as carícias não saciavam mais a vontade crescente dentro deles. Inu-Yasha a levantou no colo e a deitou delicadamente sobre a cama. A cobriu com seu corpo e, enquanto a beijava, arriscou uma carícia mais íntima. Dos cabelos de Kagome, ele desceu sua mão até o seio dela. Sua camisola ainda estava um pouco úmida da chuva, mas ele pôde sentir o calor daquele corpo. Ela parou de beijá-lo e o encarou. Inu-Yasha achou que ela fosse lhe dar uma bronca pela ousadia, mas, ao invés disso, Kagome sorriu para ele, passou uma das mãos por seus cabelos e continuou a beijá-lo. Deslizou a outra mão para dentro da calça dele, acariciando seu membro rígido de tesão.   
  
Seus corpos se enroscavam cada vez mais e, antes que se dessem conta, já estavam livrando-se das poucas peças de roupa que os separavam. Ele foi descendo seus lábios pelo corpo dela e ateve-se um pouco aos seios. Sugou-os com prazer e até sentia o coração dela batendo cada vez mais forte. Seu cheiro, seu gosto o deixavam cada vez mais excitado. Continuou com seus beijos até chegar ao sexo de Kagome e arrancou-lhe gemidos de prazer. Depois, Inu-Yasha subiu pelo corpo da mulher que tanto amava, parou seu rosto ao lado do dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você é linda...  
  
Kagome: (Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos). Eu te amo, Inu-Yasha...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Também te amo, Kagome.  
  
Penetrou-a gentilmente para não machucá-la. O calor de seus corpos era intenso assim como seus movimentos. Queriam sentir cada momento de prazer que pudessem dar um ao outro. A sensação que tomava conta de seus corpos era extasiante. Deram-se as mãos e sugaram da boca um do outro a emoção de estarem juntos. Num impulso, Inu-Yasha a segurou pelas costas e levantou, trazendo Kagome junto ao seu corpo. Sentou-se na cama, sobre os joelhos, com ela encaixada em seu colo. Gozaram juntos, e permaneceram alguns instantes, naquela posição, aproveitando a doce sensação de simplesmente terem se entregado um ao outro.  
  
Fim da Parte Hentai  
  
Na manhã seguinte, Inu-Yasha acordou e viu Kagome ao seu lado. Ele já não era mais humano, se transformara ao nascer do dia. Sentou-se na cama e, achando que ela ainda dormia, pensou alto.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Agora eu estou diferente... Não vai ser a mesma coisa...  
  
Kagome: Para mim continua sendo você mesmo... (Percebendo que o deixara sem graça, ela sentou-se e o abraçou).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Pensei que estivesse dormindo...  
  
Kagome: Eu tenho o sono leve, você sabe...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Desviou o olhar). Deve ser estranho para você dormir com uma pessoa e acordar com um youkai... (Foi interrompido por um beijo).  
  
Kagome: Não me importa quantas formas você tenha, pois eu te amaria do mesmo jeito.  
  
Se abraçaram. Só então Kagome notou o relógio.  
  
Kagome: Nossa! Já é muito tarde! Será que a minha família já voltou? Aquela cozinha está uma bagunça! (Levantou-se e correu até a porta). Vamos, Inu-Yasha!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Hei, Kagome! Onde você pensa que vai?  
  
Kagome: Como assim? Temos que arrumar aquela cozinha! Minha mãe vai entrar em estado de choque se vir aquilo...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Cruzou os braços). Choque maior seria se ela visse você e eu nus arrumando a cozinha...   
  
Só então Kagome se deu conta de que não tinha se vestido. Largou a maçaneta, catou aquela bagunça de roupas pelo chão e jogou sobre a cama.  
  
Kagome: Vamos, Inu-Yasha... Vista-se logo. (Foi até o armário e pegou seu uniforme).  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Espreguiçando-se). Você fica tão estranha pela manhã...  
  
Kagome: (Pulando em cima dele). E você fica muito preguiçoso... (Sorriu e o beijou).  
  
Mãe: (Batendo na porta). Kagome? Você e Inu-Yasha estão bem? A cozinha está destruída!  
  
Kagome: (Deu um pulo e se vestiu apressadamente). Foi só um galho que atravessou a janela, mamãe! Estamos bem! (Sussurrou para Inu-Yasha). Se veste logo....  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Levantou-se, meio contrariado pela interrupção, e começou a vestir-se). Me lembre da gente nunca morar com a sua família...  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	3. Triste Retorno

Capítulo 3 - Triste Retorno  
  
Shippou: Inu-Yasha! Kagome! (Viu os dois saírem do poço). Por que vocês demoraram tanto?  
  
Inu-Yasha: E você ficou esse tempo todo do lado do poço, não foi?  
  
Shippou: Mas é claro! Alguém tinha que ficar para avisar vocês!  
  
Kagome: Avisar de que, Shippou?  
  
Shippou: Miroku, Sango e Kirara foram ajudar um vilarejo que estava sendo atacado por um youkai, a um dia de viagem daqui...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Quanto tempo tem isso?  
  
Shippou: (Tinha lágrimas nos olhos). Três dias... E até agora nenhuma notícia e ninguém voltou! Eu pensei que vocês dois fossem ficar no mundo da Kagome para sempre e que eu ia ficar sozinho! (Começou a chorar).  
  
Kagome: Shippou... (O pegou no colo). Nós jamais íamos deixar você sozinho...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Mostre a direção que eles seguiram.  
  
*****  
  
O vilarejo estava em ruínas. Todas as casas estavam queimadas, só que não haviam corpos. Somente marcas escuras circulares pelo chão, como se algo houvesse sido queimado.  
  
Kagome: Que horror... Onde será que estão todos?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Abaixou-se e começou a cheirar o chão). Miroku...  
  
Kagome: Aonde?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Naquela direção. (Olhou para um caminho na floresta). Sinto cheiro do sangue dele...  
  
Correram pela floresta até chegarem a um riacho, seguiram pelas margens até a nascente.  
  
Kagome: Estamos perto, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Olhou ao seu redor e percebeu algo atrás de uma moita). Ali!  
  
Miroku estava caído no chão, inconsciente e muito ferido.  
  
Kagome: Miroku! (Correu até ele, colocou a mão em sua testa e percebeu que haviam algumas farpas em seus braços. As retirou e pegou uma garrafa dentro de sua mochila).  
  
Shippou: Ele está morto! O Miroku está morto!  
  
Kagome: Não, Shippou... Ele ainda está vivo. Pegue um pouco de água fresca para mim... (Deu a garrafa para Shippou).  
  
Shippou: Certo...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Não consigo sentir nem o cheiro de Sango nem de Kirara... É como se elas tivessem desaparecido.  
  
Kagome: Ele está ardendo em febre, Inu-Yasha. Eu acho que foram os insetos do Naraku...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Percebeu marcas no chão como as que viu no vilarejo). Isso é muito estranho...  
  
*****  
  
Miroku: (Abriu os olhos lentamente). Ahh... Onde estão... (Lembrou-se de algo e tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo todo doía. Kagome foi até ele e o forçou a deitar-se novamente). Sango!  
  
Kagome: Miroku, por favor, não faça nenhum esforço. Você ainda não está bem.  
  
Miroku: (Esmurrou a grama). Droga! Aquele monstro miserável!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Conte o que aconteceu, Miroku. (Percebeu que o monge tinha lágrimas nos olhos). Onde estão Sango e Kirara?  
  
Miroku: Mortas...  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	4. Hayashaki, o Monstro das Trevas

Capítulo 4 - Hayashaki, o Monstro das Trevas  
  
***** FlashBack *****  
  
Miroku e Sango chegaram, montados em Kirara, no vilarejo que estava sendo atacado. As casas estavam em chamas, algumas explodiram diante de seus olhos. Uma aldeã, que parecia ser a única sobrevivente, ao vê-los, correu em sua direção.  
  
Aldeã: Fujam! Fujam! Ou ele pegará vocês! AAHHH!!! (Uma nuvem de terra e folhas secas surgiu do chão, envolvendo a garota em um redemoinho, fazendo-a desaparecer. No chão, apenas uma marca circular).  
  
Sango: Miroku, o que foi aquilo?!  
  
Miroku: Não sei, Sango... Mas foi o que provavelmente aconteceu às outras pessoas...  
  
Kirara, então, começou a rosnar em direção à floresta. O chão começou a tremer, pássaros e outros animais menores correram assustados para fora da floresta.  
  
Miroku: (Se colocando na frente de Sango). Sinto uma força maligna muito grande, Sango! É melhor termos cuidado!  
  
Sango: Você acha que eu não sei me defender? (Sorriu para ele e avançou na direção da floresta seguida por Kirara). Eu vou pegar essa coisa!  
  
Miroku: Sango! Espere!  
  
Do meio da mata surgiu uma enorme criatura. Uma árvore gigantesca sem folhas, com galhos afiados servindo-lhe como braços e raízes como pernas. Seu tronco era podre e exalava um odor de madeira velha. No centro, buracos disformes formavam seu rosto.  
  
Sango: (De cima de Kirara, avançando contra a criatura). Osso voador!  
  
Hayashaki: Você acha que essa coisinha é páreo para mim? Hayashaki! Eu sou um deus! (O osso voador de Sango desapareceu no ar da mesma forma que a aldeã). Minha vez! (Criou uma força com seus galhos, feita de vento e folhas mortas, que atiraram Sango e Kirara longe).  
  
Miroku: Sango! Kirara! (Correu e se colocou entre elas e Hayashaki). Seu miserável! Buraco do vento! (Retirou o colar de contas que lacrava sua mão, apontando-a na direção do monstro).  
  
Hayashaki: Você pensa que não conheço os seus truques, monge? Meu criador me deu armas contra o buraco do vento! (Balançou uma das raízes e dela saíram farpas).   
  
Miroku: (A maioria das farpas foi sugada pelo buraco e então Miroku começou a sentir como se o veneno dos Saimyoushou de Naraku estivesse penetrando em seu corpo). O quê?... (Lacrou o buraco do vento e foi atingido pelas farpas restantes, caindo ao chão).  
  
Sango: (Levantou-se e foi até ele). Miroku! (O segurou em seus braços).  
  
Miroku: Essa coisa conhece os nossos pontos fracos, Sango...  
  
Sango: (Colocou-o cuidadosamente no chão). Nós ainda não fomos derrotados! (Sacou sua espada e encarou Hayashaki). O que você quer, monstro?  
  
Hayashaki: Exterminadora, você ainda não percebeu?  
  
Sango: "Como ele pode saber que eu sou uma exterminadora?".  
  
Hayashaki: Meu mestre, Naraku, me ordenou que os eliminasse e recuperasse os fragmentos a Jóia de Quatro Almas que estão em seu poder.  
  
Sango: (Com um sorriso nos lábios, do tipo que enfrenta a própria morte). Então você se deu muito mal, seu maldito! Não temos nenhum fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas... Você se deu a todo este trabalho por nada... (Olhou para Miroku com uma ternura que ele nunca havia visto antes). Nós ainda vamos nos encontrar em algum lugar... Eu juro... (Correu na direção de Hayashaki). Kirara! (Kirara veio por trás de Sango e a levantou no ar).  
  
Miroku: Sango! (Tentou levantar-se, mas o veneno cada vez mais consumia seu corpo. Viu Hayashaki criar mais um daqueles redemoinhos). NÃO!  
  
Hayashaki: Sua tola! Sua essência fará parte de mim e você cairá no esquecimento!  
  
O redemoinho que envolvia Sango e Kirara se fez denso, tanto, que não se podia mais ver o que estava em seu interior. Depois de uns poucos segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade para Miroku, diante de seus olhos incrédulos, o redemoinho foi sugado para dentro da boca de Hayashaki.  
  
Miroku: San... Sango... (Levantou-se com dificuldade, caminhou meia-dúzia de passos e caiu de joelhos). Seu miserável! (Tinha lágrimas nos olhos). Eu vou acabar com você de uma vez! (Ergueu seu braço e, mais uma vez, liberou o buraco do vento). Morra!  
  
Hayashaki: Você é tão patético! (Começou a afastar-se). Seu destino será morrer pelo veneno que injetei em seu corpo! (Foi desaparecendo dentro da floresta).  
  
Miroku: Volte aqui, seu covarde! (Seguiu o monstro pela floresta e foi tão longe quanto seu corpo o permitiu. Caiu exausto na grama, ao lado da nascente de um riacho. Observou um doce sorriso formar-se nas águas claras). Sango... (Perdeu completamente os sentidos).  
  
  
  
***** Fim do FlashBack *****  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	5. Não Consigo Esquecer Seu Olhar

Capítulo 5 - Não Consigo Esquecer Seu Olhar  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha... Ele já está daquele há muito tempo...(Observava Miroku que permanecia parado, sentado ao lado do riacho). Vai falar com ele...  
  
Inu-Yasha: E dizer o quê, Kagome? Você sabe que não sou muito bom de conversa.  
  
Kagome: Eu sei lá, mas vocês dois são homens... Ele vai se sentir mais à vontade para falar com você do que comigo ou com o Shippou... Ele precisa desabafar, Inu-Yasha...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Está certo... (Levantou-se e foi até onde estava Miroku. Sentou-se ao lado dele e também ficou observando as águas) Parece que o antídoto que Kagome lhe deu já fez efeito...  
  
Miroku: É, fez sim...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku... eu estive pensando... Será que não tem um jeito de tirá-las de dentro daquele monstro?  
  
Miroku: (Sem desviar o olhar das águas). Ele disse que ela faria parte dele... Miserável... (Seu corpo tremia). Por mais que eu tente, não consigo esquecer seu olhar... seu sorriso... (Levantou seu olhar para as estrelas). Eu fui mesmo um idiota... Achei que tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo... Eu sequer pude abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que... (Suas palavras estavam embargadas pelas lágrimas e o restante da frase ficou preso em sua garganta).  
  
Inu-Yasha ficou sem saber o que falar, pois ele mesmo não saberia o que faria se algo acontecesse a Kagome.  
  
Miroku: Você tem muita sorte, Inu-Yasha... Eu quase invejo você... (Levantou-se).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku...  
  
Miroku: Já chega de ficar me lamentando... A morte dela não será em vão.  
  
Inu-Yasha concordou com a cabeça e olhou para Kagome sentada ao lado da fogueira.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome: O quê? De jeito nenhum!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome, por favor, eu estou te pedindo!  
  
Kagome: Esquece! Eu não vou deixar vocês dois irem sozinhos atrás daquela coisa!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome, deixa de ser teimosa! É muito perigoso! Você e Shippou vão estar mais seguros com a velha Kaede no vilarejo...  
  
Kagome: Mas não vai acalmar meu coração... (O abraçou). Você acha que eu conseguiria ficar longe de você assim?... Sabendo que corre perigo...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome...  
  
Ficaram abraçados por um tempo e, depois, retornaram ao acampamento onde estavam Miroku e Shippou.  
  
Miroku: Hayashaki deve estar bem à nossa frente, vamos ter que nos apressar se quisermos alcançá-lo...  
  
Kagome: Talvez nem tanto... (Mostrou o vidrinho com os fragmentos). Afinal de contas, ele está atrás disso, não está?  
  
Miroku: Tem razão... (Seu rosto era inexpressivo e sombrio. Sua mente e seu coração eram tomados por um único sentimento). "Eu vou vingar sua morte, Sango... Nem que eu morra por isso...".  
  
***** FlashBack *****  
  
Miroku e Sango caminhavam em direção a um vilarejo. Receberam notícias de que estava sendo atacado por um youkai. Já que Inu-Yasha e Kagome ainda não haviam voltado, deixaram Shippou com Kaede.  
  
Sango: Miroku, que tipo de youkai você acha que é?  
  
Miroku: Pelo o que aquele homem disse, é bem poderoso, mas ele mesmo não o havia visto.  
  
Sango: Espero que seja algo que valha a pena... Tem sido muito chato com Inu-Yasha e Kagome fora tanto tempo. É bom ter um pouco de emoção para variar, você não acha? (Sorriu para ele).  
  
Miroku: Você teria toda a emoção de que precisa se tivesse um filho meu... Para falar a verdade, nós poderíamos aproveitar essa oportunidade... (Foi interrompido por um cascudo de Sango).  
  
Sango: Ai... Ai... Você não tem jeito mesmo... Como é que você espera que alguma mulher o leve á sério assim, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: (Com a mão sobre o galo). Não preciso que me leve a sério, Sango. Só que tenha um filho meu.  
  
Sango: (Deu de ombros, meio decepcionada e saiu caminhando). Pois isso é mesmo uma pena...  
  
Miroku: Hei, Sango! (Correu atrás dela). O que você quer dizer?  
  
Sango: (Esnobando). Nada! Você é um tonto!  
  
Miroku: Mas por que você está tão zangada?  
  
Sango: Zangada? Eu? Por sua causa? Humph! Não me faça rir!  
  
Miroku: (Com um sorriso maroto). Você quer ter um filho meu, não quer?  
  
Sango: (Virou-se, tirando o osso voador de suas costas). Agora já chega! Se um cascudo não foi suficiente, talvez o meu osso voador seja...  
  
Miroku: (Largou seu bastão e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça). Você não atacaria um servidor de Buda desarmado, atacaria? (Percebeu um sorriso malicioso no rosto dela). Sango?  
  
Pelas copas das árvores, muitas folhas, galhos e alguns pássaros foram arremessados para cima, com a força do osso voador.  
  
Miroku: (Protegendo a cabeça com as mãos). Você ficou maluca? (Foi até ela e a encarou. Ela estava bem calma). Eu não acredito que você tentou me acertar com a aquela coisa?  
  
Sango: Exterminadores não tentam, Miroku...  
  
Miroku: Você... Você errou de propósito?  
  
Sango: (Deu um suspiro). Abaixe-se!  
  
Miroku: Mas...  
  
Sango colocou rapidamente as mãos sobre os ombros dele e o forçou a ajoelhar-se. O retorno do osso voador abriu uma trilha barulhenta pela mata em sua direção. Então, ela ergueu sua mão e com exímia habilidade, o segurou e depois o prendeu novamente nas costas.  
  
Miroku: (Sentado no chão com cara de bobo). Você não pretendia me acertar, não é mesmo?  
  
Sango: (Sentou-se de frente para ele e aproximou o rosto do dele). Quando eu quero fazer alguma coisa, Miroku, eu faço...  
  
Ficaram se olhando por uns poucos segundos. Não havia nenhum som que pudessem ouvir, a não ser pelas batidas dos próprios corações. Seu transe foi interrompido por uma explosão e puderam ver uma coluna de fumaça destacar-se acima das árvores.  
  
Miroku e Sango: O vilarejo! (Correram na direção da fumaça).  
  
***** Fim do FlashBack *****  
  
A luz do dia chegou e Miroku pôde sentir os primeiros raios-de-sol em seu rosto. Ao contrário de seus amigos, que dormiam tranqüilamente ao redor da fogueira, ele mal conseguira fechar os olhos. Kagome e Inu-Yasha dormiam abraçados, pareciam ter se acertado. "Que bom para eles... Para mim não há mais volta... Só há uma forma de estar com ela novamente..." Olhou para sua mão direita e a segurou contra o peito. "Naraku! Seu maldito! Finalmente você me venceu... Mas, primeiro, Hayashaki vai ter o que merece! Eu juro!" Inu-Yasha acordou, soltou Kagome e sentou-se ao lado do monge.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku...  
  
Miroku: Eu estou bem, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Mas não parece... Sabe, você tinha razão quando disse que eu tinha sorte. Eu tenho sorte porque Kagome foi forte o suficiente para sobreviver. Ela sobreviveu ao Sesshoumaru, a Kikyou e está sobrevivendo ao Naraku... Sango também é muito forte, Miroku... De algum jeito...  
  
Miroku: (Com um triste sorriso nos lábios). Obrigado, Inu-Yasha... Mas eu não quero ter falsas esperanças.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Então, é isso? Vai se dar por vencido?  
  
Miroku: Não estou me dando por vencido, meu caro. Estou sendo realista... Mas aquele monstro vai pagar pelo que fez... (Notou que Kagome e Shippou despertavam). Vamos embora. (Levantou-se e começou a apagar a fogueira). Já está claro o suficiente para prosseguirmos.  
  
Todos arrumaram suas coisas e se puseram a caminhar na direção que Miroku havia visto Hayashaki seguir.  
  
Kagome: (Sussurrando para Inu-Yasha). E então?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Com um olhar desconfiado para Miroku, que estava mais à frente com Shippou). Eu não sei não, Kagome... É melhor ficar de olho nele...  
  
Enquanto caminhava, Miroku só tinha uma imagem em sua mente: o doce olhar de Sango...  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	6. Encontro Insólito

Capítulo 6 - Encontro Insólito  
  
Um redemoinho avançava na direção de Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku e Shippou.  
  
Miroku: (Se posicionou na frente do redemoinho). É ele! (Começou a soltar o lacre do buraco do vento).  
  
Kagome: Miroku, espera!  
  
Antes que Miroku pudesse atingir seu alvo com o buraco do vento, o redemoinho se desfez e Kouga saltou de dentro dele. Se não fosse por sua velocidade, teria sido tragado para o nada.  
  
Kouga: Hei! Cuidado com essa coisa!  
  
Miroku: Me desculpe, Kouga...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Se desculpar porquê, Miroku? Pena não ter acertado esse lobo fedorento!  
  
Kouga: Você ainda não teve essa sorte, cara de cachorro! (Foi até Kagome e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas). Kagome... Quanto tempo... Como está a minha mulher?  
  
Kagome: Kouga... (Com um sorriso meio sem graça). Eu já disse que não sou sua mulher...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Se meteu no meio e abraçou Kagome). É isso aí! Ela é a MINHA mulher!  
  
Kagome: (Cobriu o rosto com as mãos). "Que vergonha!" Inu-Yasha...  
  
Kouga: (Segurou o queixo com uma das mãos e olhou desconfiado para os dois). Entendo...  
  
Inu-Yasha: O QUÊ? Seu lobo fedido!  
  
Kouga: Ah, cala essa boca, seu cachorrinho!  
  
Kagome: Ta bom, ta bom, já chega! (Se meteu no meio dos dois, separando-os). Será que vocês dois não poderiam aprender a conviver um com o outro, sem tentarem se matar?  
  
Inu-Yasha e Kouga: NUNCA!  
  
Shippou: Hei, Kouga! Por que você está aqui?  
  
Kouga: Eu senti o cheiro daquele Naraku. Fui seguindo a trilha a acabei achando vocês.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Antes você tivesse dado de cara com aquele monstro. Assim teria sumido da minha vista. (Levou uma cutucada de Kagome). Kagome, o que foi? (Então se deu conta. Miroku estava de cabeça baixa). Miroku... Eu não quis dizer...  
  
Miroku: Está tudo bem, Inu-Yasha...  
  
Kouga: A propósito, não tinha mais uma garota andando com vocês?  
  
Miroku: Ela está morta... Vamos embora, estamos perdendo tempo. (Saiu andando seguido por Shippou).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Maldição! Viu só o que você fez? (Saiu arrastando Kagome pela mão).  
  
Kouga: (Meio confuso). Mas o que foi que eu fiz?  
  
*****  
  
Apesar dos protestos de Inu-Yasha, Kouga continuou seguindo o grupo. Enquanto caminhavam, o ar da floresta tornava-se mais denso e algumas das árvores tinham aparência assustadora.  
  
Shippou: Ai, que medo... (Subiu no colo de Kagome).  
  
Kagome: Está tudo bem, Shippou... (Olhou ao redor). Eu acho...  
  
Kouga: (Parou de repente). Hei, cara de cachorro! Você não percebeu nada?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Olhou para Kouga e, pela primeira vez, parecia concordar com ele). Percebi sim...  
  
Kagome: O que foi, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome, é melhor que você e o Shippou esperem aqui por nós.  
  
Kagome: Lá vem você com essa história de novo...  
  
Miroku: Inu-Yasha tem razão Kagome, nós só vamos dar uma olhada por aí. Já está ficando escuro e antes de acamparmos, é melhor ter certeza de que a área é segura.  
  
Kagome: (Ficou observando enquanto os três seguiam em frente). Isso está muito estranho... Bem, Shippou, vamos acender uma fogueira, vai esfriar.  
  
Shippou: Certo.  
  
*****  
  
Os três chegaram até uma clareira onde tudo parecia estar morto. Nenhuma das árvores tinha qualquer folha em seus galhos e haviam várias marcas pelo chão.  
  
Kouga: Que marcas estranhas...  
  
Inu-Yasha: São iguais as daquele vilarejo...  
  
Miroku: Hayashaki... Ele esteve aqui com certeza. (Olhou ao redor). Seu monstro miserável! Apareça!  
  
Kouga: O que deu nele?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Cruzou os braços). Isso não é da sua conta, Kouga.  
  
Miroku: (Observou o estado deplorável das árvores). Que droga! Aquele monstro poderia ser qualquer uma dessas árvores!  
  
Um facho de luz cruzou os céus.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku, aquilo é o que eu estou pensando?  
  
Miroku: É sim, Inu-Yasha... É a flecha purificadora da Kagome!  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku e Kouga correram de volta até o local onde haviam deixado Kagome e Shippou. Hayashaki surgia dentre as árvores, segurando Kagome com um de seus galhos e com outro, o vidrinho com os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas.   
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha!  
  
Hayashaki: A Jóia de Quatro Almas! (Engoliu o vidrinho).   
  
Inu-Yasha: Maldição!  
  
Miroku: Agora eu pego você!   
  
Inu-Yasha: (Segurou a mão de Miroku). Espere! Ele está com Kagome! Eu cuido disso! (Sacou a Tessaiga e correu na direção do monstro).  
  
Kouga: Eu também posso ajudar!  
  
Enquanto Inu-Yasha cortava os galhos de Hayashaki com sua espada, Kouga tentava chegar até Kagome para tentar soltá-la. Miroku observou algumas marcas no chão e olhou ao redor.  
  
Miroku: Essa não! Shippou!  
  
Finalmente Inu-Yasha conseguiu cortar o galho que segurava Kagome. Kouga correu e a segurou.  
  
Hayashaki: Você também tem fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas!  
  
Kouga: (Surpreso). "Como ele pode saber?". (Colocou Kagome no chão).  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Se aproximou dos dois). Kagome, você está bem?  
  
Kagome: Sim, estou...  
  
Miroku: Onde está o Shippou?  
  
Kagome: (Com tristeza no olhar). Aquela coisa o pegou... (Para decepção de Kouga, ela abraçou Inu-Yasha). Ele se foi! Eu não consegui salvá-lo! Eu errei aquela flecha!  
  
Hayashaki: Será que ninguém mais quer brincar? Estão com tanto medo assim?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Olhou seriamente para Kouga). Eu quero que você a tire daqui...  
  
Kouga: (Ficou sem ação). Inu-Yasha...  
  
Kagome: O quê?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (A beijou docemente. Depois a soltou e a empurrou para Kouga). Vamos logo, Kouga! Você é único rápido o suficiente para escapar daquela coisa! Eu e Miroku vamos tentar detê-lo! (Correu, junto com Miroku, na direção de Hayashaki).  
  
Kagome: Não! Inu-Yasha! (Sentiu Kouga segurar sua mão). Kouga, me solte!   
  
Kouga: Eu não vou deixar que você se machuque! (A segurou no colo e correu na direção contrária dos outros).  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	7. Um Rosto Familiar A Perda de Kouga

Capítulo 7 - Um Rosto Familiar; A Perda de Kouga  
  
Miroku e Inu-Yasha tentavam cortar os galhos para chegar até o tronco de Hayashaki, mas cada galho decepado se regenerava. Cada passo que eles davam tinha que ser muito bem pensado, do contrário poderiam cair em um dos redemoinhos e acabar desaparecendo.  
  
Miroku: "Se eu usar o buraco do vento, ele vai me derrubar novamente com aquelas farpas envenenadas!" (Usava seu bastão contra os galhos). "Mas tudo o que eu quero é acabar com esse desgraçado!" (Chegou o mais perto que pôde). Tome isso, maldito! Buraco do vento!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku! Não faça isso! "Mas que droga! Ele está tentando se matar?".  
  
O buraco do vento acertou Hayashaki em cheio. Embora o monstro tivesse lançado suas farpas venenosas, Miroku permanecia em sua posição. "Não vou fraquejar agora... Falta muito pouco!". Galhos e raízes foram as primeiras partes que o buraco do vento engoliu. Foi então que Miroku viu um dos galhos mais altos de Hayashaki formar um rosto. Um rosto que ele conhecia muito bem.  
  
Rosto: Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Sango! (Lacrou o buraco do vento). Sango... (Sua visão começou a ficar turva e caiu sobre os joelhos).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku! (Correu até ele). Você ficou maluco?  
  
Hayashaki: Não tenho tempo para ficar brincando com vocês, os fragmentos estão indo embora!  
  
Uma parede alta, feita de terra e galhos podres, se ergueu entre Miroku, Inu-Yasha e seu oponente.  
  
Miroku: Ele controla todos os elementos! (Respirava com dificuldade e Inu-Yasha o ajudou a se encostar em uma árvore). Ele está escapando, Inu-Yasha...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Calma... (Olhou ao redor e viu a mochila e o arco e flechas de Kagome. Pegou um pouco do antídoto dentro da mochila e deu para Miroku beber). Essa parede não é nada para minha Tessaiga!  
  
Com sua espada em mãos, Inu-Yasha avançou contra a parede e, com um só golpe, a fez em pedaços. Puderam então ver Hayashaki ao longe. As partes de seu corpo que foram destruídas pelo buraco do vento já estavam quase completas.  
  
Miroku: Como é rápido... Está indo atrás dos fragmentos que Kouga tem nas pernas...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Maldição! Kagome está com ele! Miroku, como você está?  
  
Miroku: (Levantando-se). Não se preocupe comigo, Inu-Yasha... Vamos andando...  
  
*****  
  
Kouga correu com Kagome em seus braços até não sentir mais o cheiro fétido de Hayashaki. Parou diante de um grande penhasco. Soltou Kagome e foi verificar a altura. Era bem alto e havia uma mata no fundo, mas nada que os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas em suas pernas não pudessem resolver.  
  
Kouga: Venha, Kagome, vamos descer...  
  
Kagome deu-lhe um tapa no rosto e permaneceu pronta para dar outro. Seu olhar tinha muita raiva. Ele passou a mão sobre o rosto.  
  
Kouga: Não tinha outro jeito, Kagome...  
  
Kagome: (Seu corpo tremia e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas). Você... você não tinha esse direito... (Começou a bater no peito dele). Me leve do volta! Kouga, por favor! Me leve de volta!  
  
Kouga: (Abraçando-a). Não posso! Prometi que você não ia se machucar...  
  
Ela acabou aceitando o abraço e desatou a chorar. Por um lado, ele estava feliz, porque se Inu-Yasha ficasse fora do caminho, ele poderia ter uma chance com Kagome. Mas alguma coisa o incomodava. Ficou olhando na direção pela qual viera. "Não desse jeito...".  
  
Depois de algum tempo, ela se desvencilhou do abraço e sentou-se à beira do penhasco, olhando a paisagem. Kouga, meio sem saber o que falar, sentou-se ao lado dela.  
  
Kagome: Eles vão conseguir... (Já havia parado de chorar, mas seu olhar ainda era triste).  
  
Kouga: Você os conhece melhor do que eu...  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha é muito forte. Ele sempre arranja um jeito de escapar da morte e voltar para mim... (Olhou para Kouga). Me desculpe... pelo tapa.  
  
Kouga: Não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo. Vocês dois têm uma ligação muito forte. Agora mais do que antes...  
  
Kagome: (Corou). O que você quer dizer, Kouga?  
  
Kouga: Kagome, não se pode esconder essas coisas de um lobo. O seu cheiro mudou. O laço que unia vocês ficou mais forte porque você se entregou a ele... (Baixou o olhar).  
  
Kagome: Ehh... (Ficou completamente sem graça). "Ai, meus Deus! Ele sabe!".  
  
Kouga: Mas isso não me importa, Kagome. Saiba que eu sempre vou te proteger...  
  
Kagome: Kouga... Obrigada...  
  
Hayashaki: Mais que comovente!  
  
Kouga e Kagome se levantaram e olharam ao seu redor. Não havia nada. De repente, a terra começou a tremer e do chão que se abriu surgiu Hayashaki. Kagome se desequilibrou e caiu pelo penhasco. Só não atingiu o fundo porque Kouga a segurou pela mão.  
  
Kouga: Kagome! Não se preocupe que eu puxo você!   
  
Hayashaki lançou farpas venenosas sobre o corpo de Kouga.  
  
Kagome: Kouga! (Sabia que o veneno das farpas logo começaria a agir).  
  
Então, Hayashaki envolveu uma das pernas de Kouga com um de seus galhos e o ergueu no ar, juntamente com Kagome.  
  
Hayashaki: Eu quero o fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas!  
  
Kouga: Você quer o fragmento? (Com a mão que não estava segurando Kagome arrancou o fragmento de sua perna esquerda e o atirou pelo penhasco). Então vai buscar, maldito!  
  
Hayashaki: Seu youkai imprestável! Cuido de vocês depois! (Atirou Kouga e Kagome para trás de si e pulou pelo penhasco).  
  
Kouga: É a nossa chance de escapar, Kagome! (Começava a sentir os efeitos do veneno).  
  
Kagome: Kouga! (Começou a remover as farpas). Essas farpas são venenosas! Quanto mais se mexer, mais rápido ele vai se espalhar!  
  
Kouga: Não temos muita escolha... Ele logo vai voltar para buscar o outro fragmento. (Segurou Kagome no colo e saiu em disparada).  
  
Após alguns minutos de corrida, Kouga diminuiu o passo até parar. Colocou Kagome no chão e caiu de joelhos. Suava muito e tinha dificuldade para respirar.  
  
Kagome: Kouga, você tem que descansar...  
  
Kouga: Bobagem! Precisamos ir o mais longe possível daquela coisa... (Sentiu uma forte dor no peito) Que... droga...  
  
Kagome: Eu tenho antídoto na minha mochila, mas ela ficou no acampamento... Inu-Yasha poderia levar você até lá e...  
  
Kouga: Não tenha tantas esperanças, Kagome... Se aquele monstro chegou até nós, é bem possível que Inu-Yasha... (Não pôde terminar a frase ao encarar Kagome).  
  
Kagome: Eu não quero pensar desse jeito...  
  
Kouga: Me desculpe...  
  
Kagome: Vamos, eu ajudo você a caminhar. O fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas na sua perna está ajudando a conter o veneno, mas só se você se acalmar.  
  
Kouga: Está bem...  
  
Ambos seguiram pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual tinham vindo. Foi quando encontraram com Inu-Yasha e Miroku. Kagome soltou Kouga e correu para abraçar Inu-Yasha. Enquanto a abraçava, Inu-Yasha olhou para Kouga como quem diz "Obrigado.". Kouga acenou com a cabeça e caiu desmaiado no chão.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha, temos que dar a ele o antídoto que está na minha mochila!  
  
Ela imaginou que ele fosse dizer algo do tipo "Para que desperdiçar remédio com esse lobo fedorento?", mas, ao invés disso, ele foi até Kouga e o colocou sobre os ombros.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Vamos sair logo daqui...  
  
Miroku ficou observando a trilha por onde Kagome e Kouga tinham vindo. Sabia que Hayashaki estava por lá em algum lugar e Sango também. Sentiu a mão de Kagome em seu ombro.  
  
Kagome: Vamos, Miroku...  
  
Miroku: Sim... "Será que foi só a minha imaginação?".  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	8. A Esperança E O Desespero

Capítulo 8 - A Esperança E O Desespero  
  
Estavam os quatro reunidos ao redor da fogueira, pois a noite seria fria. Ninguém conseguia dormir, ficavam em alerta, esperando pelo inevitável: a luta contra Hayashaki. De nada adiantaria fugir, pois, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele viria buscar o fragmento que estava com Kouga.   
  
Miroku, de um lado da fogueira, observava as chamas que nela cresciam. Aquela voz não saía de sua mente: "Miroku!". Viu aquele mesmo rosto refletido naquelas chamas. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando limpar aquela imagem. Kagome e Inu-Yasha estavam sentados lado a lado, abraçados. Kouga estava um pouco mais afastado, oculto pelas sombras. Ainda não se sentia bem, por causa do veneno. Seu metabolismo rápido, que sempre o salvou de situações conflitantes, agora o traíra, espalhando o veneno por todo seu corpo. Mas, na mesma velocidade, também se espalhava o antídoto que Kagome lhe dera. Ficou observando Kagome e Inu-Yasha juntos, tanto, que ao perceber seu olhar, a jovem corou. Kouga resolveu desviar o olhar e encarar as estrelas no céu. Seu coração entristecido era a única parte de seu corpo que o antídoto jamais poderia curar. Inu-Yasha tinha o semblante preocupado e olhava para Miroku incansavelmente. Era como se lesse os pensamentos dele.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku, como está?  
  
Miroku: Estou bem, o efeito do veneno já passou.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Não era disso de que eu estava falando...  
  
Miroku: (Levantou o olhar e encarou o hanyou). Você também viu, não foi?   
  
Kagome: (Perdida no meio da conversa). Viu o quê?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Sim, eu vi... Só que não estou bem certo se era realmente ela...  
  
Miroku: Você está querendo dizer que ele armou aquela situação, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Kagome: (Já estava ficando irritada com sua exclusão do assunto). Vocês querem me dizer sobre o que estão falando?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Se você não tivesse parado o buraco do vento, Miroku, Hayashaki teria sido destruído...  
  
Kouga: Quer dizer que vocês tiveram a chance de destruir aquela coisa e deixaram escapar... Mas que molengas!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, Kouga!  
  
Kouga: Só que agora, por causa do fracasso de vocês, ele tem mais um fragmento... O MEU!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ora, não reclame! Se eu soubesse que você ia falar tanto, o teria largado no meio da floresta!  
  
Kouga: (Cruzou os braços, com um ar de convencido). Humph! Se não fosse por mim, Kagome estaria morta! Admita! Você não tem competência para cuidar dela! É muito fraquinho!  
  
Com o punho cerrado, Inu-Yasha fez menção de levantar-se, mas foi impedido por Kagome, que o segurou pelo braço.  
  
Kagome: Vocês dois querem parar com isso? Não é hora para brigas! Miroku, o que foi que houve?  
  
Miroku: Eu não estou bem certo, mas talvez Sango, Shippou e Kirara ainda possam ser salvos...  
  
Kagome: Como?  
  
Miroku: Eu não sei. Talvez, como Inu-Yasha desconfie, seja apenas mais uma armadilha daquele maldito... Talvez só tenha usado o rosto de Sango para me fazer parar o buraco do vento...  
  
Kagome: Ou talvez ela ainda possa estar viva! E Shippou e Kirara! (Abriu um sorriso).  
  
Miroku: Talvez... (Baixou o olhar, mas não pôde deixar de conter o sorriso que aquela idéia lhe trazia a face e alegria ao coração).  
  
Um vento frio soprou. Kagome se recostou em Inu-Yasha e este a abraçou para aquecê-la. Kouga roeu-se por dentro diante da cena, mas tinha que admitir: perdera. Ela já havia feito a sua escolha. Fechou os olhos e um arrepio horrível percorreu-lhe a espinha. Abriu os olhos novamente e viu Inu-Yasha, em pé, com a mão sobre a Tessaiga. Miroku também se levantou e ficou observando ao redor. A floresta estava silenciosa. Era como se todos os seres vivos da área, a exceção deles, tivessem sido tragados para o nada. Kouga levantou-se e aproximou-se de Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kouga: Ele está aqui, nos observando.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Não sinto o cheiro dele, Kouga. Mas esse silêncio não é normal.  
  
Kouga: Ele pode ocultar seu cheiro escondendo-se por debaixo da terra. Ele poderia estar bem debaixo de nós e nunca perceberíamos.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome, você sente alguma coisa?  
  
Kagome: Eu só sinto o fragmento que está com Kouga...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Então ele não está tão perto assim...  
  
Kagome: Mas, quando eu e Kouga fomos atacados na última vez, eu também não pude sentir os fragmentos de Hayashaki, até ser tarde demais.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Que ótimo! (Notou Miroku olhando preocupado para a direção atrás deles). O que foi, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Essa sensação... (Apertou a vista para tentar desvendar o que a escuridão da noite não deixava revelar-se).  
  
Kagome: Fragmentos! Estão vindo rapidamente em nossa direção!  
  
Inu-Yasha sacou a Tessaiga. Da direção que agora não só Miroku, mas também seus amigos, observavam, surgiram inúmeros redemoinhos. Inu-Yasha segurou Kagome firmemente e desviava destes que, vez por outra, eram destruídos por golpes de sua espada. Miroku usava ofudas, lançando-os contras os redemoinhos e depois acertava-os com seu bastão. Para Kouga aquilo seria brincadeira de criança, se não fosse o fato de ainda se sentir fraco por causa do veneno, mas conseguiu livrar-se de todos. Todos os redemoinhos foram destruídos e novamente o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Kagome ficou olhando para o chão, enquanto abraçava fortemente Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: O que foi, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Os fragmentos... parecem estar por toda a parte!  
  
Enormes troncos ergueram-se do chão e foram tão alto que pareciam tocar o céu, fazendo um círculo ao redor do acampamento, cercando-os.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Maldição! (Soltou Kagome e avançou contra os troncos, fazendo-os em pedaços com sua Tessaiga).  
  
Mais troncos surgiam do solo, dessa vez, tentando acertá-los. Enquanto tentava desviar dos troncos, Kagome acabou sendo afastada do grupo. Não percebeu que atrás de si formava-se um redemoinho. Diante daquela cena, Inu-Yasha ficou com o coração na boca. Tentou chegar até ela, mas os troncos pareciam querer impedi-lo, bloqueando seu caminho propositadamente.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome! Atrás de você!  
  
Kagome então virou-se e viu o redemoinho seguindo em sua direção. Deu dois passos para trás, mas outro tronco surgiu atrás dela, impedindo-a de recuar. A menos de meio metro do redemoinho, sentiu um vento soprar e ela foi empurrada para fora de seu alcance. Kagome caiu de joelhos e ao virar-se para o redemoinho, apavorou-se diante do que viu.  
  
Kagome: Kouga!  
  
Era tarde demais. Ele a havia empurrado para fora do redemoinho, mas fora pego por ele. Logo Kouga e o redemoinho foram tragados para dentro da terra. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas não permitiu que nenhuma caísse. Segurou os soluços e localizou, caídos em um canto, seu arco e a bolsa com flechas.  
  
Hayashaki: Finalmente eu tenho a Jóia de Quatro Almas! Agora só falta a sacerdotisa!  
  
Do solo abaixo de seus pés, surgiu Hayashaki. Kagome rolou para um lado e pegou seu arco e prendeu a bolsa com as flechas em suas costas. Ao levantar o olhar, percebeu que Hayashaki a observava com um certo prazer mortal. Ela levantou-se e o encarou friamente. Percebeu que sua presença estava muito mais poderosa. Seu poder parecia infinito. "Como adquiriu tanto poder com apenas os fragmentos que tirou de nós?". Determinada, puxou uma de suas flechas.  
  
Kagome: Eu quero meus amigos de volta!  
  
Hayashaki: Por que você não se junta a eles? Estão todos aqui!  
  
Dito isto, arrepiou seus galhos e, na ponta de cada um deles, rostos se formaram. Para o espanto de todos, puderam ver Sango, Shippou, Kirara e Kouga dentre aqueles rostos.  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Tentava abrir caminho entre os galhos que se formavam). Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Pare, Inu-Yasha!  
  
O hanyou ficou confuso com a atitude dela. Chegou até a sentir um frio no estômago. Ali, parada, diante daquele monstro, com sua flecha em riste, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de medo. A ponta da flecha já começava a brilhar, mesmo antes de ser lançada. O jeito dela o fez lembrar-se de Kikyou. Sacudiu a cabeça, desfazendo-se daquele pensamento. "Não! Elas são completamente diferentes!", tentava enganar-se. Mas de uma certa forma, sabia que elas eram parecidas, eram a mesma alma. E isso o incomodava porque ainda se sentia magoado por ter sido usado por Kikyou. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um som, como um assobio. Kagome havia lançado sua flecha, que cortou o ar como um relâmpago e foi de encontro à ponta de um galho que Hayashaki lançara em sua direção. A flecha reluzente foi abrindo caminho através do galho até atingir o tronco do monstro.  
  
Hayashaki: Sua maldita! (O poder da flecha começava a se espalhar lentamente por seu tronco. Os galhos atingidos formavam casulos pulsantes).  
  
Miroku: Kagome, você o pegou!  
  
Kagome abaixou seu arco lentamente, enquanto o vento soprava e afastava os cabelos de seu rosto. Encarou Inu-Yasha com um sorriso doce e angelical. Ele retribuiu o sorriso com ar orgulhoso. "Você ficou muito forte, Kagome...". Mas antes que pudessem se aproximar um do outro, um galho surgiu por trás de Kagome e envolveu seu corpo, erguendo-a no ar e fazendo-a derrubar seu arco.  
  
Hayashaki: Se eu absorver o poder da sacerdotisa, esse poder purificador não será mais uma ameaça para mim! (Parte dos casulos começou a cair dos galhos).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Kagome! NÃO! (Ergueu a Tessaiga sobre a cabeça). "Não posso deixar que você morra!" (Começou ver as nuvens de energia sinistra se chocando). "Sango, Shippou, Kirara... Me perdoem!".  
  
Miroku percebeu que ele iria usar a ferida do vento, mas ainda não sabia como libertar as pessoas dos casulos e muito menos se sua Sango estaria dentre aqueles que estavam pelo chão. E mais casulos formavam-se a cada instante, como se o poder daquela flecha os estivesse expulsando do corpo de Hayashaki. Num ato impensado, Miroku atirou-se contra Inu-Yasha, derrubando-o no chão, evitando que o golpe se completasse. Fortes correntes de vento começaram a invadir o local.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Ele vai absorvê-la!  
  
Miroku: Mas e quanto a todas as pessoas que ele já absorveu, Inu-Yasha? Ainda podemos salvar a todos! Kagome...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Saia da minha frente, Miroku! (Empurrou o monge com força para longe de si e levantou-se. Caminhou com certa dificuldade até Hayashaki, pois agora os ventos ao redor do local eram quase como um gigantesco redemoinho. Olhou para o negro céu da noite, cujas nuvens giravam em grande velocidade circular). Ele está... (Percebeu que toda a área seria sugada para dentro do monstro). Maldição! (Novamente ergueu sua espada).  
  
Miroku: (Apoiou-se em uma árvore). Inu-Yasha!   
  
Fechou os olhos para não ver o golpe final. "Não... Por que, meu Deus? Por que me deste tanta esperança só para tirá-la de mim de novo?". Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um estrondo ao seu lado. Notou uma trilha aberta através da mata por uma das raízes de Hayashaki que ainda não tinha sido atingida pelo poder da flecha de Kagome. No final dela estava Inu-Yasha, com a ponta da raiz presa ao lado direito de seu peito, segurando-o contra uma árvore. Hayashaki havia percebido o intento dele e tratou de evitar o golpe que o destruiria com certeza. A Tessaiga havia sido jogada longe, fincando-se no solo, e, ao cair, destransformou-se. Inu-Yasha segurava aquela raiz, tentando inutilmente impedi-la de perfurar ainda mais a sua carne. Para sua infelicidade, estava ferido do lado direito do peito e, mesmo que conseguisse se livrar, não poderia usar a ferida do vento com toda sua força. Dependeria de Miroku agora.  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha! (Tentou soltar-se, mas foi em vão).   
  
Inu-Yasha: Miroku! Use o buraco do vento! É a nossa única chance!  
  
Miroku virou-se e ficou observando aquela criatura que prendia seus amigos com suas ramificações. "Que diferença faria agora se eu me deixasse levar por esses ventos?... Pelos menos, estaria com ela..." Sentiu-se envergonhado dos próprios pensamentos. Afinal, ele havia se tornado um monge, assim como seu pai e seu avô, para ajudar as pessoas, e não para deixar simplesmente que elas morressem. "Meu pai e meu avô teriam muita vergonha de mim agora se ouvissem meus pensamentos...". Ficou olhando para o seu punho direito. "De um acerta forma, você acabou tirando a minha vida...". Começou a retirar o colar de contas ao redor dele lentamente.  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	9. O Segredo do Inimigo Oculto

Capítulo 9 - O Segredo do Inimigo Oculto  
  
Hayashaki: O que pensa que vai fazer, monge inútil? (Tentava disfarçar, mas os danos que a flecha de Kagome lhe causara eram bem visíveis).  
  
Miroku: Por que perguntar se você já sabe a resposta? (Apontou seu braço direito para a criatura). Buraco do vento!  
  
Hayashaki: (Começou a ser puxado pelo buraco do vento). Seu idiota! Se me destruir, todas as pessoas dentro de mim também morrerão! É isso o que quer?  
  
Miroku: (Se deu conta de que jamais a veria novamente e uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos). Não... Mas não posso permitir que você mate mais gente inocente...  
  
Subitamente, Miroku foi arremessado para longe por uma das raízes de Hayashaki, repleta de farpas envenenadas, e caiu inconsciente.  
  
Inu-Yasha e Kagome: Miroku!  
  
Hayashaki: Preocupe-se consigo mesmo, hanyou! (Aprofundou ainda mais a raiz no corpo de Inu-Yasha).  
  
Kagome: Seu monstro! Eu jamais vou te perdoar!  
  
Hayashaki: Como se você pudesse fazer alguma coisa agora, sacerdotisa!  
  
Kagome: Pare de me chamar desse jeito!   
  
Hayashaki: Ora, mas você não é a reencarnação da sacerdotisa Kikyou? Vocês são idênticas!  
  
Kagome: "Como ele pode saber disso? Será que Naraku se deu ao trabalho de contar isso para ele?" (Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro). Não me compare àquela mulher! (Não tinha mais seu arco, mas a bolsa de flechas ainda estava presa às suas costas. Puxou uma delas). A sua maldade acaba aqui! (Cravou sua flecha no galho que a envolvia).  
  
Hayashaki pareceu sentir muito mais dessa vez. Seu rugido ensurdecedor ecoou pela floresta e ele começou a mover-se desorientado de um lado para o outro. Acabou por soltar Inu-Yasha, que caiu sobre os joelhos, manchando o solo com seu sangue. Havia um buraco enorme do lado direito de seu peito. Abraçou o ombro com a mão esquerda, tentando conter a hemorragia. Viu que Kagome mantinha sua flecha presa ao galho com todas as suas forças. Um brilho poderoso vazou por aquela flecha, como tinta de uma caneta, e começou a espalhar-se pelo galho. Ela pôde sentir o galho afrouxar, só um pouco, mas seria o suficiente para escapar. Então olhou, cheia de compaixão, para os casulos ainda presos ao corpo de Hayashaki. "Quantos mais? Não posso abandoná-los...". Encarou a face disforme do monstro a sua frente. "Por que não posso ver onde estão os fragmentos? Sinto a presença deles, mas não consigo vê-los... Será que...". Apertou um pouco a vista e percebeu uma estranha aura ao redor de Hayashaki. "Não pode ser!".  
  
Kagome: Naraku!  
  
Inu-Yasha: O quê?  
  
O monstro só fez rir diante deles. Mas sua risada logo deu lugar a um grito de dor, pois Kagome só fazia forçar ainda mais aquela flecha em seu corpo e ele ainda não havia conseguido retirar a primeira que recebeu. Os casulos que estavam pelo chão começaram a transformar-se, e, aos poucos, tomavam formas humanas variadas.  
  
Naraku: Finalmente percebeu! O fragmento daquele youkai era o último que faltava para completar a Jóia de Quatro Almas e agora eu a possuo inteira, dentro de mim! Não preciso mais destes corpos!  
  
Aqueles, que pareciam serem os últimos casulos presos àquela criatura, foram libertados, caindo ao solo.  
  
Kagome: Então era por isso que eu não a via! Ela está fundida ao seu corpo! Mas sua presença ainda é forte... (Percebeu que alguns casulos tomaram a forma de seus amigos desaparecidos. Sango, Kirara, Shippou e Kouga surgiram de dentro dos casulos, permanecendo desacordados). "Que bom... Eles estão livres... Mas só há uma forma de detê-lo...".   
  
Olhou para Inu-Yasha cheia de saudade. No olhar dela ele pôde ver seu maior temor. Arrastou-se até a Tessaiga e a retirou da terra. Ao seu toque ela se transformou imediatamente. Viu Kagome soltar aquela segunda flecha e retirar uma terceira. Naraku logo tratou de apertar o galho que a prendia para que ela não usasse aquela flecha. Kagome foi envolvida por um brilho avermelhado. Suas forças estavam sendo sugadas por Naraku, através daquele galho, mesmo tendo ela espetado duas de suas flechas no corpo dele. "A Jóia de Quatro Almas... Preciso tomá-la dele...". Sentiu um vento passar por ela e acabou por ser solta. Inu-Yasha havia cortado o galho que a segurava com a Tessaiga. Apesar da parte do galho com a flecha ter sido cortada, Naraku agora se contorcia de dor, pois ele já havia sido contaminado com aquele poder purificador.  
  
Kagome levantou-se e encarou Inu-Yasha. Ele estava parado diante dela, de costas para Naraku. Não correu para abraçá-la, pois temia pedir-lhe para não continuar. Mas sabia o que devia que ser feito, do contrário, todas as vidas perdidas teriam sido em vão. Seu olhar tinha uma tristeza sem fim. A tristeza dele a fez lembrar-se de quando Kikyou morreu. Um pensamento tomou conta de sua mente. Lembrou da noite em que ele havia se transformado em humano e das palavras que ele lhe dissera: "Você não vai me perder... E você já parou para pensar no que pode acontecer se Naraku conseguir reunir a Jóia de Quatro Almas? Kagome, esse mundo no qual você diz se sentir tão segura vai desaparecer. Ou você acha que o futuro seria do jeito que você conhece se nós deixássemos o passado como está? E quanto aos outros? E o Miroku?". Tinha que reaver a Jóia de Quatro Almas, não importava a que preço. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas abaixou o olhar para que ele não as visse. Ele, por sua vez, também baixou o olhar e o vento cobriu seu rosto com seus longos cabelos prateados. Kagome começou a caminhar na direção de Naraku, com a flecha em mãos. Parou ao lado de Inu-Yasha por um instante, mas seus olhares não se cruzaram. Eles apenas seguraram um na mão do outro.  
  
Kagome: Eu te amo...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eu também te amo...  
  
Ela soltou a mão dele e correu em direção a Naraku. Ele manteve seu punho cerrado, mas não pôde virar-se para observá-la. Em seu peito, nem mesmo o ferimento causava dor maior do que a que sentia em seu coração. Caiu sobre os joelhos e depois desabou sobre o solo. Havia perdido muito sangue e sentia-se fraco. Só escutou uma explosão e sentiu uma luminosidade sem igual. Ao abrir os olhos e virá-los na direção de Naraku, viu Kagome segurando uma pulsante flecha cravada no corpo do monstro. Foi a última imagem que viu.  
  
Naraku: Não vou permitir... que me derrote...   
  
Ele lançou um galho na direção de Kagome, que certamente a atravessaria. Ela cerrou seus olhos. "Eu ainda não terminei!". Ouviu um grande estrondo e ao abrir seus olhos, viu os galhos de Naraku serem feitos em pedaços por um objeto que ela conhecia muito bem. Após um círculo completo ao redor de Naraku, o objeto retornou às mãos de sua dona.  
  
Kagome: Sango!  
  
Sango: (Ergueu-se com certa dificuldade e pegou seu osso voador). Acaba com ele, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Certo!  
  
Ela foi pressionando a flecha, enterrando-a cada vez mais no corpo de Naraku. Pouco a pouco, ele desfez-se daquela forma e tomou sua forma humana usual. Então Kagome colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e a fez penetrar por sua pele, enterrando-a em seu corpo.  
  
Naraku: Ma... maldi... ta... (Estava paralisado).  
  
Kagome: Me devolva a Jóia de Quatro Almas!  
  
Ela agora tentava com todas as suas forças retirar sua mão de dentro do peito dele, mas parecia que algo a prendia. Seu braço cada vez mais se afundava no corpo de Naraku, como se estivesse sendo sugada para dentro dele. Foi então que sentiu um abraço amigo por traz. Era sua amiga Sango, segurando-a e puxando-a para fora daquele monstro. Ao conseguir retirar sua mão do peito dele, com ela veio a Jóia de Quatro Almas. No começo, seu brilho era de um vermelho escuro e corrompido, mas ao toque de Kagome, foi purificando-se, tornando-se claro. Ela afastou-se dele com o precioso objeto em suas mãos. Incrédulo, Naraku apenas olhou para o buraco em seu peito.  
  
Naraku: Como pôde você... humana... me...  
  
O sangue jorrou do ferimento e seu corpo começou a se espatifar. No final, só restaram pedaços pelo chão. Kagome olhou para a reluzente Jóia em sua mão. "Finalmente!".  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


	10. O Lugar Aonde Pertence Meu Coração

Capítulo 10 - O Lugar Aonde Pertence Meu Coração  
  
Shippou, Kirara e Kouga acordaram aos poucos. Miroku e Inu-Yasha continuavam desacordados, o primeiro por causa do veneno e o segundo por causa dos ferimentos. Kagome sorriu para a amiga Sango.  
  
Kagome: Ainda tem antídoto na minha mochila, Sango... Ele vai precisar... Obrigada.  
  
Sango: Eu que agradeço, Kagome... (Virou-se, pegou a mochila de Kagome, que estava jogada em um canto e foi até Miroku. Observou sua face enquanto gotas de suor desciam por ela). Você se esforçou muito...  
  
Miroku: (Abriu os olhos lentamente). Isso... é um sonho?...  
  
Sango: Não mais... (O beijou levemente nos lábios e tratou de pegar o remédio na mochila).  
  
Shippou e Kirara fizeram um pouco de festa ao redor de Kagome e depois se juntaram a Sango e Miroku. Kagome voltou seus olhos para Inu-Yasha, atrás de si. Ele estava caído, desacordado. Percebeu então, que Kouga a observava. Seus olhares se encontraram.  
  
Kagome: Kouga... eu...  
  
Kouga: Eu sempre vou estar por perto se precisar, Kagome... (Virou-se e desapareceu na escuridão da floresta).  
  
Kagome caminhou até Inu-Yasha e sentou-se ao lado dele. "Ele está tão ferido...". Acariciou-lhe a testa e afastou seus cabelos prateados do rosto. Ergueu-o e o abraçou fortemente contra seu peito. "Seu corpo está tão frio...".  
  
Kagome: Por favor, Inu-Yasha... Não morra...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você acha... (Abriu os olhos). ...que eu morro assim tão fácil, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: (Com lágrimas nos olhos). Graças a Deus! (O abraçou tão forte que quase lhe tirou o fôlego).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Calma aí, Kagome!...  
  
Kagome: Desculpe...  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Sorriu). Tudo bem... (Passou a mão pelas lágrimas no rosto dela). Por que ainda está chorando?  
  
Kagome: (Sorriu também). Porque eu estou feliz!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você é muito boba mesmo... Chora à toa!  
  
Kagome: Inu-Yasha... (Abriu a mão e mostrou-lhe a Jóia de Quatro Almas). Veja... Está completa... E agora?  
  
Inu-Yasha: "Está completa...". (Percebeu um olhar melancólico em Kagome). "Mas agora, nem eu mesmo sei o que eu quero...". Kagome, vamos voltar para o vilarejo. Aquela velha gagá vai saber como te orientar...  
  
Kagome: Está certo... "O que deu nele? Ele sempre quis a Jóia de Quatro Almas para se tornar um youkai completo...".  
  
As outras vítimas de Naraku também despertaram dos casulos e foram orientadas por Kagome e Sango a voltarem para seus lares. Acamparam o resto daquela noite para descansar. Todos estavam exaustos. Shippou e Kirara já tiravam uma gostosa soneca ao lado da fogueira. Sango estava quieta, sentada ao lado de Miroku, que parecia dormir encostado a uma árvore. Kagome terminava de trocar o curativo sobre o ferimento de Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome: (Enxugando o suor da testa com a mão). Vou precisar de mais água...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Já está bom, Kagome.   
  
Kagome: Você só pode estar brincando. Esse ferimento está muito feio, se não for limpo direito vai infeccionar...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você se preocupa demais... (Ia cruzar os braços, mas sentiu o ferimento e soltou um gemido de dor).  
  
Kagome: Viu só?  
  
Inu-Yasha: O quê? (Tentou disfarçar, mas se encolheu com o olhar de reprovação dela).  
  
Sango: (Rindo da situação). Pode deixar que eu vou buscar mais água, Kagome... (Levantou-se e pegou uma garrafa na mochila).  
  
Kagome: De jeito nenhum, Sango. Eu vou... (Sentiu a mão da amiga sobre o ombro).  
  
Sango: Deixe que eu vá... Eu já volto. (Piscou para Kagome e saiu pela floresta).  
  
Kagome sentou-se ao lado de seu amado e aguardou pela volta da amiga. Percebeu que Miroku levantou-se e caminhou cambaleante pela mesma trilha que Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Você não vai atrás dele, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Não... Ele está indo na direção certa... Se vai fazer a coisa certa é outra história...  
  
*****  
  
Miroku chegou a um pequeno riacho. Viu a garrafa cheia de água ao lado da margem, mas nenhum sinal de Sango. "Que estranho. Onde ela foi?". Aproximou-se da garrafa.  
  
Sango: (Surgiu por trás dele, assustando-o). Você costumava ser mais cuidadoso...  
  
Miroku: (Caiu sentado no chão com o susto). E você, menos engraçadinha... (Corou com o olhar da jovem). O que foi, Sango?  
  
Sango: Nada... (Sentou-se ao lado dele e ambos ficaram a fitar as águas). Sabe, eu não me lembro muito do que aconteceu depois que aquele monstro me pegou, só vagas lembranças...  
  
Miroku: E do que você se lembra?  
  
Sango: De você... (Corou e levantou o olhar para as estrelas). ...tentando me tirar de lá... Obrigada.  
  
Ele ficou sem graça e também passou a olhar as estrelas. "Que situação! Queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui e agora que voltou, não consigo falar...". Acabou pensando alto.  
  
Miroku: Idiota!  
  
Sango: (Confusa). Como?  
  
Miroku: (Deu de ombros). Eu sou um grande idiota... (Sentiu-a colocar a palma da mão sobre a testa dele. A proximidade o fez tremer). Sango...  
  
Sango: Hum... Você não está mais com febre... Qual é o problema, Miroku?  
  
Miroku: Eu... eu... (Lembrou-se de algo). Por que você me beijou?  
  
Sango: (Agora foi ela quem ficou sem graça). Eu? Quando foi que eu fiz isso?  
  
Miroku: Pouco antes de me dar o antídoto... (Apoiou o queixo sobre a mão). Hum... Talvez você tenha mudado de idéia quanto a minha proposta... "Idiota, não era isso que você tinha que dizer!".  
  
Sango: Estava demorando... Lá vem você com essa proposta indecente de novo... (Suspirou). Bem, pelo menos você não tentou passar a mão em mim... "Ele é tão infantil... Nunca vai perceber...". (Levantou-se com a garrafa).  
  
"É agora ou nunca!". Pensou Miroku. Levantou-se também, meio desajeitado e acabou derrubando a garrafa das mãos dela, que ao cair começou a derramar seu conteúdo.  
  
Miroku: Desculpe...  
  
Sango: Tudo bem...  
  
Ambos abaixaram ao mesmo tempo para pegar a garrafa e acabaram tocando um na mão um do outro. Ficaram a observar suas mãos, a dele sobre a dela, e coraram ao olharem um nos olhos do outro. Logo, esqueceram-se da garrafa a vazar. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas quando seus lábios se tocaram. Depois, as soltaram e se envolveram em um terno abraço.  
  
Miroku: Sango... Eu devia ter dito isso antes, mas nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que um dia poderia não ter mais você do meu lado. Eu te amo... Eu...  
  
Sango: (Silenciou-o com um leve beijo e depois, o abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido). Eu também te amo...  
  
Permaneceram abraçados, pelo o que pareceu para eles uma infinidade de tempo, antes de retornarem ao acampamento.  
  
*****  
  
Inu-Yasha e Kagome estavam sentados lado a lado, encostados numa árvore. Ele estava quieto, segurando uma das mãos dela com sua mão esquerda. Apesar dela encará-lo incessantemente, ele não retribuía o gesto.  
  
Kagome: Por que não me olha nos olhos, Inu-Yasha? (A resposta dele a surpreendeu).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Me mostre de novo a Jóia de Quatro Almas, Kagome...  
  
Kagome: O quê?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ora! Eu não vou tomá-la de você, se é o que está pensando!  
  
Kagome: Essa idéia não me passou pela cabeça... (Mostrou a Jóia). Mas você não parece feliz por a termos recuperado.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Não é esse o caso... (Olhou com tristeza para a bolinha reluzente). O brilho dela está diferente, está puro... Você conseguiu purificá-la...  
  
Kagome: Sempre achei que quando fosse purificada a Jóia de Quatro Almas desapareceria.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Não... Isso era o que Kikyou queria. (Finalmente a olhou nos olhos). O que você quer, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Como assim, o que eu quero? (Começou a sentir um aperto no coração por causa do rumo daquela conversa). Eu quero ficar com você para sempre... (O abraçou).  
  
Inu-Yasha: (Virou o rosto). Só que agora você tem que proteger a Jóia de Quatro Almas... E seria muito mais seguro, fazer isso no seu mundo, Kagome, já que lá não existem tantos youkais como aqui. E sua família está toda lá.  
  
Kagome: (Entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas continuou abraçada a ele). Eu quero que você venha comigo...  
  
Inu-Yasha: E quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar para as pessoas se assustarem comigo, Kagome? Eu sou metade youkai, se lembra? (Tinha lágrimas nos olhos). E isso nos condena...  
  
Kagome: Eu já respondi o que eu quero, Inu-Yasha. Me diga você o que quer!  
  
Inu-Yasha: O que eu quero não é possível porque eu não poderia mais protegê-la.  
  
Ela tentou conter as lágrimas, colocando a cabeça sobre o ombro esquerdo dele, mas não conseguiu. Ele segurou a mão dela, tentando confortá-la. Por acaso, era a mão que segurava a Jóia de Quatro Almas.  
  
Kagome: Você não percebeu o quão forte eu fiquei? (O encarou). E eu preciso de você não porque eu queira proteção, mas porque eu te amo. Agora o que você realmente quer? (Os olhos de ambos brilhavam por causa da umidade das lágrimas).  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eu quero me tornar humano para ficar com você, Kagome...  
  
Beijaram-se desesperadamente, pois chegaram a pensar que aquele poderia ser o último beijo, mas não era esse o desejo de ambos. A Jóia de Quatro Almas, entre suas mãos, começou a pulsar e a brilhar fortemente. Correntes de ventos envolveram Inu-Yasha, ergueram seu corpo no ar e o separaram de Kagome. A Jóia de Quatro Almas ficou flutuando diante do peito dele e o envolveu com um brilho tão forte que a cegou por alguns instantes. Shippou e Kirara acordaram assustados.  
  
Shippou: Kagome! O que está acontecendo? (Pulou no colo dela).  
  
Kagome: Eu não sei, Shippou! A Jóia de Quatro Almas enlouqueceu!  
  
A poucos metros dali, Sango e Miroku retornavam de mãos dadas para o lugar onde estavam seus amigos. Notaram algo a sua frente.  
  
Sango: Que brilho é aquele, Miroku?  
  
Antes que se dessem conta, o brilho emitiu um facho de luz que subiu em direção aos céus, se desfazendo.  
  
Miroku: Seja lá o que for, não parece boa coisa!  
  
Apressaram o passo até o acampamento e se surpreenderam ao se depararem com um Inu-Yasha de cabelos pretos, mesmo não sendo noite de lua nova. Nem ele mesmo acreditava. Estava olhando, incrédulo para suas mãos, que não tinham mais garras. Kagome colocou Shippou no chão, levantou-se e caminhou até ele. Tocou-lhe a face, talvez para sentir se era real e notou que o ferimento em seu peito também havia desaparecido. Viram uma pequena luz descendo dos céus, era a Jóia de Quatro Almas que Kagome amparou. Então os dois se abraçaram.  
  
Sango: Sabem, agora que eu me dei conta... (Olhou para Miroku). O buraco do vento. Naraku está morto, isso quer dizer que a maldição acabou...  
  
Miroku: (Olhou um pouco receoso para sua mão direita e respirou fundo). Bem, vamos testar... Para trás!   
  
Desenrolou o colar de contas e apontou seu braço para uma direção vazia. Fechou os olhos, esperando o que sempre acontecia, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Virou sua mão lentamente na direção de seu rosto. Incrédulo ainda, arrancou a luva e, para sua alegria e a de seus amigos, o buraco do vento havia desaparecido. Todos simplesmente passaram aquela noite acordados, talvez até, comemorando suas conquistas.  
  
*****  
  
Vivemos em qualquer lugar  
  
Enquanto viajamos sem direção  
  
Procurando a luz até encontrar  
  
Eu caminho sempre com você  
  
"Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 16 anos e estou cursando o colegial. A minha casa é um templo muito antigo, cheio de mistérios. Há cerca de um ano, eu fui puxada para dentro de um poço por um youkai e fui parar 500 anos no passado, no Sengoku Jidai. Lá eu encontrei um garoto preso a uma árvore por uma flecha encantada. Fui eu quem retirou a tal flecha e que acabou por despertá-lo. Dentro do meu corpo, eu trazia a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Também descobri que eu era a reencarnação da sacerdotisa que lacrou aquele garoto naquela árvore. No começo, nós não nos dávamos muito bem, ele até tentou me matar. Mas as coisas foram mudando com o tempo."  
  
Agora no fundo dessa densa floresta  
  
Certamente, despertou o que está lá escondido  
  
Dentro do meu coração  
  
"Num acidente eu acabei espatifando a Jóia de Quatro Almas e tivemos que nos unir para restaurá-la. Fizemos amigos pelo caminho, mas também alguns inimigos. Durante nossa busca, nós crescemos e aprendemos juntos o significado do amor. Conseguimos ultrapassar todos os obstáculos e a Jóia de Quatro Almas finalmente está completa. Aquele garoto, hoje é a pessoa que eu mais amo e ele a mim. Deixar os amigos que fiz e retornar a minha era foi difícil, mas com ele ao meu lado eu não me sentia só. Seu sorriso me confortava. Hoje, diante daquele poço que nos uniu, estamos prestes a lacrar a passagem, evitando assim que monstros do passado possam ultrapassá-la, atrás da Jóia de Quatro Almas que agora está sob minha proteção...".  
  
No ritmo do tempo  
  
Talvez voarei mais uma vez  
  
Inu-Yasha: Na forma humana não poderei mais ativar a Tessaiga, então ela será usada como lacre para este poço, Kagome...  
  
"Eu só concordei com a cabeça e me afastei um pouco para dar-lhe espaço. Espetando a Tessaiga na tampa do poço, mesmo destransformada, seu escudo protetor impediria que youkais da outra era passassem. Ele pôs a mão sobre a espada e a sacou de sua bainha. Um gesto que eu já vira várias vezes, mas que sempre me admirava quando ele o fazia. Admiração maior foi perceber que apesar de ter uma forma humana agora, a Tessaiga continuou a obedecer a seu mestre e tomou sua forma de canino. Ele sorriu satisfeito, como se já esperasse por isso".  
  
Inu-Yasha: Eu sabia...  
  
Kagome: Como pode ser isso, Inu-Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Quando eu desejei me tornar humano, Kagome, era porque eu queria ficar com você, mas, além disso, me preocupava o fato de não ser mais forte o suficiente para protegê-la. Eu devia ter percebido isso antes, já que nenhum dos meus sentidos de youkai havia sido afetado...  
  
Vivemos em qualquer lugar  
  
Enquanto viajamos sem direção  
  
"Eu apenas sorri para ele. Concordamos em deixar o poço como estava. Demos as mãos e saímos para o dia claro que fazia lá fora. Mamãe, vovô e Souta nos receberam com muita alegria. O vovô ficou meio histérico quando eu engravidei, mas acabou se conformando. Já que o poço não fora fechado, vez por outra retornávamos a outra era, só para rever os amigos e os filhos dos amigos. Bem, essa é a minha história. Eu só posso dizer que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por tê-lo comigo...".  
  
Procurando a luz até encontrar  
  
Eu caminho sempre com você...  
  
*** FIM ***  
  
Autora: By Mandora  
  
Comentários: bymandora@click21.com.br 


End file.
